


How to Make a Baby

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, F/M, First Time, Humor, Impregnation, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling





	How to Make a Baby

"So," said Dr. Jennifer Long on a sunny afternoon in the year 1962. "Tell me why you've come here today."

Jack and Jill sat in chairs opposite the doctor's desk, side by side.

Jack said, "We were hoping you could help us."

"What would you like help with?"

"We've been married for a year and a half. We'd like children. Our parents want grandchildren. They keep asking if Jill is pregnant, but she isn't. They said we ought to go see a fertility specialist."

"I see. OK, first things first. You have been having relations regularly?"

"Relations?" asked Jack.

"Sexual relations."

Husband and wife looked at each other uneasily. "Um, what are sexual relations?" asked Jack.

The doctor maintained her neutral demeanor with some effort. "Sexual intercourse."

The two continued to look at her blankly.

"Where a man's penis delivers semen inside of a woman's vagina."

The two looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sure I didn't hear that right," said Jack.

Jill just looked at her with mouth agape.

"It is necessary in order to have a baby."

"It sounds obscene. And incredibly gross!" said Jill.

"Um, what's a vagina?" asked Jack.

"It's a thing women don't discuss with men," said Jill, nose in the air.

Dr. Long noticed that the two were sitting with arms and legs crossed, angled slightly away from each other.

"What does marriage mean to you?" she asked.

"That's obvious," said Jack.

"Tell me."

"We live together, and sleep in the same bed at night. We go places together as a couple and socialize with other couples."

"I cook for him and keep house, and he works to make money."

"Do you ever hug or kiss?"

"Sure, we sometimes have a quick hug and kiss in the morning before Jack leaves for work, and at night when he comes home," said Jill.

"Um, when you share a bed together, do you ever face each other?"

"Sometimes, though our knees bump into each other then," said Jack.

"Do you ever spoon? One facing the other's back."

"Oh, yes, we do that sometimes," said Jill. "He sometimes puts his arm over me."

"Does your chest touch her back?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do your bodies touch lower down, like the fronts of your thighs against the back of hers?"

"We did that a few times," said Jack. "But it wasn't good."

"How wasn't it good?"

"Well, I'm not sure I want to talk about this, um, in front of Jill."

"If you want to have a baby, this is the sort of thing you'll have to talk about with each other."

"When I hugged her that way, sometimes my, um, you know, male organ, um..."

The doctor noted a frown form on Jill's face.

"Sometimes it changes."

The doctor said, "It gets long and hard, perhaps?"

"Um, yes, that's it. And it's embarrassing. I didn't want Jill to know, so I made sure the bulge in my pajama bottoms didn't touch her. I've been scared to ask -- is that swelling normal?"

"Oh, yes, that's normal. That's one of the steps that needs to happen to have a baby. Jill, when you're hugging Jack's back or he's hugging yours, do you ever notice any sort of change in your private parts?"

Jill looked away, slightly pink. "I was taught not to talk about female things in front of men."

"With a husband and wife it's different. They need to talk about their private parts. Especially if they want to have a baby." That wasn't strictly true. What they really needed was to *do* things with their private parts.

"Well, yes, I have sometimes felt a bit uncomfortable down there."

"Perhaps a little warm, or tingly?"

"Um, yes, that's one way to describe it."

Jack looked at her with interest.

"Have you ever seen animals mating?"

"No," said Jack. "I've heard people mention it, but I never knew what they meant."

"Me neither," said Jill.

Dr. Long sighed inwardly. Just how clueless could two people be?

"Well, OK, here's the story. You know how babies sometimes look partly like their father? Not just their mother? Did you ever wonder how that works?"

"A little, maybe," said Jill.

"When we animals -- in this way we humans are just like the animals -- want to make babies, a part of the father has to go inside the mother's body."

"Yes, I've wondered about that!" said Jack. "But I never knew how it worked."

"It's through this act of sexual intercourse. All women have a vagina, which is an opening between the legs with a tube extending up inside the body."

"They said babies came out of some opening -- is that the one babies come out of?" asked Jack.

"Yes, it is. But it is also essential to getting a baby started."

"You know about your vagina, Jill. Where you put a tampon, for instance?"

"I've never used tampons," said Jill.

"But you are aware of an opening down there."

"Well, the urine and monthly blood have to come out of something, obviously," she said, looking very prim.

"Actually, they come out of different places. The urine comes out of a tiny hole, but just behind it is a hole that is larger -- or potentially larger. Nature has equipped us women with this tube for the exact purpose of welcoming a man's penis into our bodies."

She looked back and forth between Jack and Jill. She hoped they weren't going to faint.

"When the penis is long and hard, it can push its way into that tube. Semen then comes out of the tip of the man's penis. When he withdraws his penis, the semen stays behind, and that's the part of a man that starts a woman's baby."

Husband and wife both looked like they might throw up.

"It is perfectly natural. In fact, both women and men are designed by nature to find this activity pleasurable. Most men and women want to engage in sexual intercourse, once they find out about it." She might have added, "which most do before or during puberty, after which they think about it constantly."

Husband and wife looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Now, at any given time a vagina isn't necessarily able to receive an erect penis comfortably. It is much better if the woman is sexually aroused, for instance if the area is rubbed gently for some time beforehand. This causes fluid to be released so the vagina's surface is more slippery. Lubrication."

"Like monthly blood?" asked Jill.

"No, it is very different. When you felt yourself getting a little warm down between your legs, that was the first step in that process. It starts happening naturally when a man touches you."

"Is this semen you mentioned another name for urine?" asked Jill.

"No, it is different. I presume Jack knows what it is. It is whitish and thicker than urine."

Jack looked blank.

Dr. Long sighed out loud. "Here's your homework before our next session."

"We need to come again?" asked Jill.

"If you want a baby, yes, I think that would be wise. You need to go to bed with your lower parts exposed, both of you. Jill, explore with your fingers until you find your vagina. Other than your anus, it's the only hole you could get your finger into. Then you ought to press your fingers gently between your legs outside your vagina, kind of like this." She demonstrated with her fingers in the air. "Pay attention to what feels good, and do those things. You should notice feeling warmer down there, and if after a while you slide your finger into your vagina a little, you should notice it being wet. Do that for about ten minutes."

Husband and wife both looked horrified. Should she go on? Maybe suggesting intercourse would traumatize these two.

"Jack will likely notice his penis getting long and hard."

"I'm supposed to let him watch?" asked Jill, incredulous.

"Yes. If it doesn't get hard watching, he can use a light stroking motion. Then Jill, you should gently touch his erect penis to get a sense for what it is like. And you should guide Jack's finger to your vagina so he understands a little about what it's like. Push his finger a little inside the vagina. Then report back to me next week on what happened."

"But that won't give us a baby," said Jill.

"No... but you seem so uncomfortable that I thought we should take this in steps."

"No, we can take it," said Jill. "Tell us how to make a baby."

"OK, if you both feel comfortable with it, Jack can slide his penis into your vagina as I mentioned."

"That sounds kind of awkward and difficult. I'd have to be awfully close to her before my, um, penis would come near this 'vagina' you say is between her legs," said Jack.

"Yes, you need to be very close. Your pelvises will be right up against each other, touching."

A pale Jill looked at Jack. "I think we'd like a second opinion."

Jack nodded.

"That's fine. Or you could ask your friends or parents, and they likely also know the basics of how to make babies."

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the second session, Jack and Jill seemed to want to make small talk indefinitely. Dr. Long had to interrupt to get down to business.

"So, did you try the homework I mentioned?"

"Um, well..." said Jack.

"Sort of," said Jill.

After a brief silence, Dr. Long said, "Say more. You don't have to do this at all, of course, but if you don't figure out this process you will never have children."

Silence.

"Did your penis get long and hard when you lay naked next to Jill?"

"Um, yes, but it felt embarrassing. Kind of dirty and crude."

"Did you touch it, Jill?"

"Yes, I did. I agree with Jack -- it felt dirty and crude -- and very big."

"And did you rub yourself for ten minutes?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I did. I guess it got wet. But I felt gross. That whole part of me is dirty and disgusting."

"Well, the general area is involved with excretion, but this is a special way of using it that is beautiful and natural. The vagina is different from the urinary opening and anus, even though it is very close to them."

"This 'vagina' also has its monthly discharge, which is even dirtier and more disgusting," said Jill.

Dr. Long had a sudden fear. This couple didn't have much common sense. "Was your vagina discharging at this time?"

"No."

She felt relief. "Good. You should put off these things and only do them during the parts of the month when there is no blood coming out. During those times the vagina is perfectly clean and suitable for a penis."

Jack said, "The idea of putting my penis into her vagina... God, it sounds obscene just to say that... it seems impolite -- violent even. A violation of her body. And she is so sweet and I wouldn't want to hurt her."

The couple turned to each other and gave forced smiles.

"This act is kind of special. You should try to stop thinking about it in terms of these parts of your body and how you think of them normally. You can think of it as a specific thing nature has arranged for you to do to make babies. These parts are designed to fit together. Jill, do you feel like Jack's penis inside your body would be a violent invasion?" She regretted it the moment she'd said it.

"Well, yes. I've always been taught that those parts of me are private, not to let anyone else see, certainly not a man. And to touch -- heavens no! And to... invade... it really does sound very impolite and even violent. An invasion. This is what rape is right? Horrible, horrible rape?"

"If the woman is not willing, then it is rape. But if she is willing, it's just sex. And it's how you make a baby."

"One more thing," said Jack. "If I did manage to put my penis inside Jill, what would I do to make this stuff... what's it called?"

"Semen."

"What would I do to make this semen come out?"

"Ah, you can practice that separately, on your own. If you grasp your penis with your hand and rub up and down like this..." She demonstrated with her hand in the air. "First your penis should get hard, and then if you do that motion for a while, paying attention to what feels good, the semen is likely to come out all by itself. That's called ejaculation. It will be accompanied by an intense good feeling. The whole thing is called an orgasm."

"And Jill, you can also practice by yourself in advance if you want. If you rub yourself as I said, paying attention to what feels good, and keep going, you might get an intense good feeling too -- your orgasm."

"But that's not required to have a baby?" she asked.

"No, it isn't."

"Good! So we can skip that part."

"Your good feeling isn't required -- but Jack's is. Jack, after semen has come out, your penis will shrink back to its normal size. It will take some time before your penis will get hard again or able to ejaculate. So if you do that exercise, I would wait at least a day after before attempting intercourse."

"OK," he said cautiously. "So you said something about putting our pelvises really close together?"

"There are different ways to do this, but I'll tell you the easiest. Jill, you lie on your back with your legs spread wide apart."

"Naked?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes, naked. Completely naked. And do this after you have rubbed yourself for a while to make yourself wet. Then Jack, you move up on top of her."

"With my head down at her feet?"

Dr. Long summoned all her professional gravitas to keep from giggling -- which in these circumstances could easily proceed to hysterical laughter. "No, like you're hugging. Hopefully your penis will be long and hard. You then arrange so your penis is at the opening of her vagina."

"What if I can't find it?"

"Well, Jill can grasp it gently and point it at the right place. Oh, and Jill, with your other hand, you could hold the flaps at the entrance to your vagina open so they aren't in the way. Anyway, Jack, once the tip of your penis is at the opening of the vagina, press gently forward. There may be some resistance, so keep pressing harder. Before too long, the tip of your penis should slide into her body. It might hurt her a little the first time, but it won't last long."

Jill looked alarmed.

"It's part of making a baby. All women go through it once. If the penis doesn't slide in easily, try adjusting the angle of your pelvis, Jill, or the angle you press in from, Jack. Got it?"

Both nodded reluctantly.

"So, Jack, then you press your penis in and out like this..." She demonstrated the motion with the curled fingers of one hand receiving the index finger of the other."

"Move back and forth? That's very disrespectful -- obscene!" said Jack.

Jill nodded.

"Well, give it a try. If you do that, it is likely that before long, you will get that intense good feeling and semen will spurt out the end of your penis."

"So that's how I know we can stop?" he asked.

"Yes, once the good feeling subsides you can withdraw your penis again."

"Will that hurt, when the semen fires into my vagina?" asked Jill, gulping.

"No, that part will not hurt you. You probably won't feel it at all."

Jack sighed. "So we do that and it will make a baby? I think we could manage to do that, Jill, right? Just once?"

"Oh, to have a baby you should do it over and over again."

"Right then? You said before that once the semen comes out he can't do his part again," said Jill, triumphantly, as if she had caught the doctor in a lie -- that this was all a mistake and they could then discover the dignified, polite way to make a baby.

"Not right then. Do it every other day, or every day. In fact, you *can* do it again right away if you feel like it. Sometimes a man's penis will get stiff again quickly. But don't it again right away won't help with making a baby. More than once a day won't make any difference."

"Every day? Over and over? For a week?" said Jill with a sigh of resignation.

"Oh, probably more than a week. Until you miss your period and have a positive pregnancy test. It could take several months. Once you're pregnant you can stop doing it."

"Obviously," said Jack.

Dr. Long bit her tongue.

"OK. And that's it -- Jack's part gets stored up there so I could have more children?"

"Oh, no. You have to go back to doing it every day once you're ready to have another child."

"This is all so overwhelming..." said Jill, fighting back tears.

"Just take it one step at a time. Try to have intercourse once. One thing at a time. It really is likely that you will actually come to enjoy it."

"You up for giving it a try?" Jill asked Jack.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind. Humiliating you like that... Like peeing *on* someone would be very humiliating. To pee *in* someone..."

"It's not pee, even though it comes out the same place. And the rules are very different. Most women come to like the idea of a man ejaculating in their vaginas."

The two looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jack, are you willing to try?" asked the doctor.

"I think so. Though I hope she'll forgive me."

"And you, Jill?"

"OK, I guess. I think I can handle it. If we need to to make a baby. You say the vagina is meant to take a penis without getting damaged? Without it hurting too much?"

"If you rub yourself first, then after the first time -- or possibly the first two or three times -- it is likely to feel really good."

"Not hurting is all I ask," said Jill. "And even if it does hurt, I can stand it so we can have a baby."

"Very good. So shall I see you in three weeks?"

"OK," said Jack.

"OK," said Jill.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Long didn't know what to expect when the couple came for their next appointment.

They seemed somber.

"So, how did the experiment go? Were you able to ejaculate using your hand like I showed you?"

"Yes, I was. It was messy and disgusting."

"And you, Jill? Did you rub yourself with your hand and observe your vagina changing?"

"Yes, I did."

"And did it feel good?"

"It did, but in a very animal and naughty sort of way."

"That's fine. These good feelings are kind of animal-like."

"So did you try intercourse?"

Jill said, "We waited a few days."

"Until Friday, so I'd have a whole weekend to recover before I had to go back to work," said Jack.

"So, did you lie back naked with your legs wide apart?" asked the doctor.

"Yes... I felt so ashamed."

"And I felt ashamed for her... Her breasts... He breasts were showing, like it was a centerfold shot or something."

The doctor said, "You had never seen her breasts before?"

"Of course not!" said Jill.

"And Jack, did your penis get hard?"

"Yes, it did. I felt really ashamed."

"And I looked at that thing and kept saying, 'It's to make a baby, it's to make a baby...'"

"And did you get into position?"

"Yes, I kept telling myself it was like hugging her... but it really didn't feel that way."

"Yes, it was kind of the position for a hug, but so vulnerable, being naked. And that huge thing moving in. It reminded me of medieval tortures -- of how I'd imagine feeling when that hot brand was approaching. But I did it. I held the flaps to the side to open, and aimed his organ at my, um, vagina. The opening."

"And then I pressed. I asked if it hurt. But it was very confusing because I was feeling almost possessed -- dizzy and excited. Like I wanted this even if Jill didn't. And that made me feel very guilty."

"He kept nudging it a little and asking if it hurt, and it didn't but it didn't go in so I told him to press a lot harder," said Jill.

"I did, and then it went inside a little. I felt like I'd stabbed her."

"And did it hurt too much?" she asked Jill.

"Um, no, there was no pain. I felt guilty... He was doing such an obscene thing, but I felt more than that -- it felt like a devil was in my head, a devil that wanted him to violate me even more."

"So, did you keep going further inside?"

"Well, a little... It's so embarrassing telling you this -- it feels kind of private, like it should be just between the two of us."

"That's a good way to feel -- once you two figure out how it works. So Jack's penis tip is just inside Jill's vagina a little ways. Then what happened?"

The two smiled at her, and Jack spoke. "I felt almost like I couldn't help doing that back and forth motion, even though it felt so obscene. I had just barely gotten the tip of my organ into her, um, vagina, and gone back and forth like three times when I got that good feeling -- it really is amazing -- and could feel the stuff spurting out. And as soon as the spurts stopped, I immediately withdrew, not wanting to hurt Jill any more than necessary."

"And I told him it didn't hurt at all."

"I realized that I must have made the same disgusting mess as before, but this time I'd done it inside her body! Blech!"

"But I couldn't tell anything about that."

"So as we lay next to each other, I kept thinking of how good it felt, and my penis got hard again. So, I felt really ashamed, but I asked how she'd feel if I did it to her again."

"And I was embarrassed then, because you said we wouldn't need to do it more than once a day if all we wanted was a baby. But I figured -- well, you said it was natural, and if Jack really wanted to -- so I agreed."

"Yeah, and that time I got it into her, and kept pressing in, telling her to stop me as soon as it hurt."

"But it never did. It kept going in farther and farther -- incredibly far."

"That's when I realized I'd barely gotten it in at all the first time. And then I started going in and out like you said."

"He kept asking if it was too much -- if he was going too fast or too deep -- but it never was. I felt like I ought to be disgusted. But the truth was, the deeper he went, the better it felt. The greater the distance he went back and forth, the better it felt. And the faster he did that motion, the better it felt."

"And for me too. I finally got the idea that I could really just let loose and do it as hard as I wanted -- like a real animal. And I realized I was grunting."

"I said it was exciting when he grunted. I could feel him getting more and more excited..."

"And then I ejaculated again!"

"He did! I could tell by the big sigh of relief and how he started slowing down."

"Yeah, it feels different once I've ejaculated. Like the devil suddenly goes away."

"But when he pulled out he said he was sorry, and I said it was fine. And we both talked about how guilty we felt. That we liked doing something so gross and obscene."

"That I was stabbing her body --"

"And I said I liked having my body stabbed!"

"We both felt like we'd done this disgusting, evil thing, and we felt really guilty because we'd liked it."

"And it was weird because it's part of doing this really profound thing -- making a pure, innocent baby. But eventually we felt really close."

The two smiled lovingly at each other.

"So after an hour the conversation tailed off, and I realized I was kind of hoping he could do it to me again. So I said, 'So we can do it again tomorrow night?'"

"And my penis had started getting stiff as we talked, then... it started getting really stiff."

"And I felt it against my leg, getting harder and harder. And I said, 'Right now would be fine too.'"

"And then I slid on top of her and she slid onto her back and we just knew what to do without thinking about it, and my penis was in her vagina -- completely filling it up -- again!"

"And it was great! He went on and on, and it kept feeling better and better, and then I had one of those orgasm things too -- I realized it couldn't have been anything else. Which made me feel guilty because it's not needed to make a baby."

"Yeah, and I ejaculated again too."

"And we did it again in the morning."

"Twice!"

Dr. Long interrupted. "Great! Well, it seems like we're on the right track here. And you've kept doing it at least every couple days?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Jack. "At least twice a day!"

"Then I got up my courage and asked one of my girlfriends, and she told me about other things."

"So we tried her on top."

"Yeah, I loved that -- and doggy style. That feels really naughty."

"But a whole lot of fun! Unnh, unnh, unnh, aahhhh!"

"I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"And I'm hard. Say, let's show the doctor how we do it. Prove we're not just making it up."

"Oh, that's OK, really," said Dr. Long.

"No, but you're the one who taught us it's natural," said Jill, kneeling on the rug, then getting on hands and knees, reaching up under to pull her panties down to her knees, flipping her skirt up, arching her back. "Come do it to me, Jack!" she said.

"Um, really, this isn't part of the therapeutic relationship," said the doctor, flustered, but also feeling her own sexual excitement.

Jack unzipped his fly and fished out his stiff prong.

The doctor turned away.

"Fuck it into me!" said Jill.

"Oh, yeah, baby..." he said, inserting.

"Yeah, that's just the right place, you got it."

Dr. Long couldn't help peeking over her shoulder.

"I wanna make you pregnant," said Jack, humping away.

"Do it! Shoot it out! Start my baby!" said Jill.

"Oh, yeah!" said Jack, humping with greater urgency. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

The panting couple separated and quickly made themselves decent again.

"You're a genius, doc," said Jill.

"Yeah, thanks so much!" said Jack.

"It's great you've discovered sexual intercourse and find it enjoyable, but it is something to only do in private."

"Yeah, we knew that. But we figured you were the doctor and you'd made us talk about this stuff, so it was different."

"Well, not really... You know not to do that in public, though?" she asked.

They both smiled at that. "Oh, yeah, we just wanted to show you," said Jill.

Ten months later Dr. Long got a birth announcement. A decade later, she had collected six of them, along with pictures of a smiling family. They really had figured out how to make babies.


End file.
